The Way We Were
by AcceptableHumans
Summary: AN ORIGINAL STORY NOT THIS CATEGORY. A girl had difficulties dealing with her love being a rock star.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I really hoped it wouldn't happen like this…but it did(:

"Motley!"

Troy? My boyfriend yelled my name as I shoved the rest of my books into my locker at Thomas Jefferson Private High School and Elementary. Troy's three years older than me, and I'm a junior…so he already graduated. The only reason he came back to this dreadful school everyday was because his dad was the principal, and Troy's little brothers, Darren and David go to school here, too.

He was wearing a black Polo shirt I bought for him, some jeans, unlaced Nike's. You know, the casual outfit. I love this boy(: All 6'4'' of him!

My friends/group were all right beside me at their lockers; wishing their boyfriends were this gorgeous!(: "Where were you last night, babe?" He wrapped his big, muscular arms around me, touching my butt in the process.

"My dad made me stay home, and watch Shadow. I sent you like five text messages?" He released from hugging me and held my hands awkwardly.

"Yeah, about that…Lori," he said, looking away from me, toward my friend Lorianna. How many Troy's do you know? Because I sure hope that that wasn't you texting me those love notes last night."

Lori blushed a deep red, and turned her head.

"Her brother texted me off of her phone last night and told me to back away from his girlfriend when she clearly approached me at the mall with a big smile, and a hug; just defending myself," he whispered into my ear as everybody talked quietly in the hall.

"Am I coming to your house after school?" Yeeeeah, buddy!:D

"Only if you want to, baby." (;

Everybody was heading to their 7th hour class…mine's jazz band. Boom!(:

"I have to go, gorgeous. I love you so much!" He pecked me on the lips right as his brother Darren walked by, rolled his eyes, and yelled 'PDA' at Troy.

"Screw off, midget!" even though, Darren's like 5'11'' in the 7th grade.

Troy blew me a kiss as I walked off to class with Michelle. Troy's dad walked by and stared at me. Awkward!

It was a free-day in jazz band…woot woot! I _love_ my beautiful Sunburst Les Paul 3

School got out at 3:03; the signal for me to jump into my shining orange Charger and leave.

I stopped by the house, and said hello to my dad, momma, and my brother's band…and my brother!:D

Damion Lancastor. I love that boy, more than Troy. And I love Troy A LOT…I just can't have Damion yet, until my birthday. Because he's like, 23, and I'm 17. And my daddy said he would kill me if he ever caught me wrapped around a world famous rock star's finger, like my mom was to him.

I made my way to my elaborate bedroom with ease. Until on the way back, that is.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked.

Scenery of the living room:

Damion: playing acoustic guitar.

Bret: pacing back and forth on the phone with his wife, Diana.

Luke: snoring away on the couch.

Dad: talking to Laybrin.

Laybrin: talking to my dad.

Mom: hugging me!(:

Damion put his guitar down, and followed me out to my car. Looks like he needed to talk? :S

"Motley…" Damion said quietly as he followed me to my car.

"Damion?" I stopped and leaned against the car.

"I've been meaning to ask you this for a while….but will you come to the Grammy's with me?" He pressed his body onto mine, and I was smashed between him and my car. He ran his fingers through my straightened, yet tangled hair, and tucked a loose strand behind my ear.

"I don't know…I'll have to ask troy?" He suddenly looked sad and pouty. "..but who cares what Troy thinks? I mean, yes! I will definitely go with you." J

"Okay." He had something on his mind, and I was going to get it out of him. "Has anyone ever told you that you're the most beautiful person I know."

"Ummm, just a few." A _bunch_ of guys have told me that.

"But I love you."

"I've heard that a lot, too, Damion…"

"Bu-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…; I know."

"MotleyyyL" He whimpered, like.

"Ugh." Damion makes me want to cry…I mean, he's so….HOT!L I love him sooo much

Damion pushed his face to mine, and kissed me deadly!(: Kinda surprising actually; he has a 'girlfriend' himself? Not that he even likes her… o.O

After like five minutes of complete silence (and Damion making out with my neck…), I decided it was time for me to go.

My phone was blowing up with text messages, and Facebook notifications. And _then,_ Troy called.

"Whatsup?" I asked.

"Just waiting."

He gets scared whenever he doesn't know where I am, because he's quite afraid of me cheating on him, or Damion trying to do something with me.

"Oh, yeah! Sorry, babe!"

"Yeah…"

"Where are you at?" he asked, slowly.

"My house like I said I would be?" Oh, gosh. We're going to get into a fight.. L

"Well, Troy! I didn't know if you would be over at your dad's, or at your sister's or your mom's, or god-only-knows-who's house!"

"I said I would be at mine; now would you mind getting your butt over here please?" :/ He's gonna mad..

"yes! I'll be there in a minute." I ended the phone call and threw my phone back into my purse.

I needed to call Clara…I could definitely vent to her.

I opened the door to Troy's house quietly, wiping under my eyes to make sure to get the smeared make up from the few tears that I let flow.

"Motley?" he said as he rounded the corner from his bedroom. He sighed when he saw me..?

He embraced his muscular arms around me.

"Baby, you're cold!" He rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

I shrugged.

Not too worried about it, I slowly walked over to the couch. He followed me, observing my every move.

"Babe.." he said slowly, as he played with my hair.

"Troy." I interrupted his slow approach to the conversation. "Yes, baby?" He played with my hair again.

"We need to talk." I smiled weakly.

He sat silently, staring at me intently.

"Troy…." I paused. "As I've told you multiple times before, I love you. So very much."

He stared at me. He nodded, and shrugged.

"Don't you think we should tell each other the truth; always?"

"Mhmm..? Where are you going with this?" He bit his bottom lip. "Are you cheating on me?"

"Right now? Clearly not."

"Well, does that mean you have before?"

He realized that's what I was trying to say, and said after a moment, "Who was it with?"

"Now, why would you ever expect me to tell you?"

I whispered, inching closer to him.

"Because I love you, and I want to know. To try to make things better."

"Make what better, Troy? Our relationship? That's definitely done for." I was still whispering; getting closer.

"We can try to work things out, honey. Bryan said that he took Julianna, because they were having problems, and they went to a couples counseling a couple times. Worked their out their marriage completely."

"That's the thing, Troy. I just…can't picture myself with you for the rest of my life." He tried breathing but couldn't because his throat was closed from being…heartbroken.

"It's Damion, isn't it?" He was on the verge of tears. (yes, he's that emotional, sometimesJ)

"Oh, Troy…" I sat in silence, hugging him.

For the next couple of weeks, I stayed cooped up at home. I couldn't handle thinking of Troy. Maybe I was wrong? No, I needed Damion. Obviously we were the perfect two.

I finished school, not really looking into college. Why go to college when I am going to progress in the music business?

I talked to Damion. He said he had been waiting for me to dump (in his terms) 'Mr. Goody two shoes, tool boy that should be on Jersey Shore because he would be perfect for it, and I deserved better than him."

"But you see, Damion…"

I was in my room, talking to him on the phone as he was in Japan about to go into a press-conference.

"Can I text you?" He paused. "I love you way too much."

"Okay," I hung up, and texted him.

Motley: Damion. Why do you have to make things soooo complicated?

Damion: u c miss posideon I make every teenage n mid 20s girls life a livin heck(: these charming godly looks r not juss 4 foto shoots n makin $(:

Motley: yeah, I noticed:/

Damion: I love you, babe.

Motley: we're not in a relationship, so technically I can't say that back to you(;

Damion: u kill me u no that rite?;))

Motley: J

Damion: what tym is it there? U'v gta be tired.

Motley: it's just two a.m.

Damion: go to sleep!

Motley: I can't with you bugging me all 24/7.

Damion: I'll leave you alone, okay? OkayJ

Motley: no, you wont!

He didn't text me back.

Dang, he's good.


	2. Chapter 2

Damion called me the next morning, trying to get me to come the islands with my parents because he couldn't stand to be without me. Considering he broke up with his girlfriend (quite a while back, that is.) he wants to spend all the time he can with me.

"Damion, tell me one food reason why I would want to come to the good ol' Bahamas with you and a bunch of sleazy, tattooed guys?"

"Because you love me." It was quiet in the background…surprise.

"Wow, really?"

"No, seriously. Please?"

"Damion, I'm not supposed to be seen with you."

"So?"

"Yeah, but it will cause a publicity thing for you, and I will be plastered as the sleaze ball that screws rockstars."

"That won't happen? I love you, and hopefully you love me…but to the point, it couldn't possibly be worse than Eli and Sarah's scandal. They're the ones in the news, right now."

"I don't care! They'll be old news! And I hate the paparazzi following me around all of the time!" ):

"Babe…" He sighed. "And you think you'd have it bad? Try being me!"

"Damion."

"Okay, sorry."

"I'm still not coming to the Bahamas."

"Ugh…"

We sat there in silence. He didn't say anything, nor did I. He knew not to say anything.

"Alright, I'll come." I said. It slipped!

"Yes! I love you, babe! I have to go.."

"Okay, see ya."

Dang it! I wasn't going to let him get to me, because I didn't want him to think he'll always win our debates. Oh, well.

I talked to my dad about going to see Bret and Laybrin. At first he said no, but after I pleaded on my knees and told him he was the best dad in the world, he said yes.

"I'll be there, in like, I don't know. But I'm coming," I said as I called Damion.

"Okay." One word. Okay.

"Bye."

"I love you!"

"See ya."

I wasn't going to let him get to me. I really didn't want to go, he better love me.

When I arrived in the middle of no where in the ocean with my dad, mom, little sister, and my niece Shadow. She's Bret's daughter.

Shadow is so cute. Extremely dark brown hair that looks black, and bright blue eyes! She's my favorite person on the planet, literally.

When we _finally_ got off of the plane and into the hotel, I ran to my hotel room-suite, if I do say so myself- and changed clothes. I was sweating like crazy!

I opened the door to my actual room, to find rose petals and a note on the bed. Hmmm….?

I walked over to it, and opened the note.

To: Motley

From: You secret Admirer

Dear Motley,

I have a 'special evening' planned for us. Okay, so it's not really special, but I think we need to go out. I have a press conference around 5:00.

I'll meet you at the arena at 6:45.

Forever yours, Damion.

PS….I forgot to mention Bret and Dianna, Laybrin and Vienna, and Luke and his girlfriend are coming. I forgot her name, already. Haha. Anyway, we won't be alone!

"Wow." I said to myself.

Right as I began to sit the note back down on the bed, I thought I should get ready. Heck, it's already 4:00!

Dianna (my sister in law), and I went together to meet D and Bret.

I wore a Rockwell shirt, (my dad's clothing line), a mini skirt, and some heels. I definitely was not going to dress up for a date with Damion and the guys. Damion would probably wear a t-shirt, and jeans. With boots.

Before I was able to leave the hotel with Dianna, my dad stopped me. He was always cautious about me.

"Sis, where ya goin'?" He's weird.

"Going shopping with Dianna, duh?" I looked at Dianna for support.

"Oh, yeah! Super mega shopping, only for female specimen!"

He looked at both of us, dressed in what we were. Dianna was a mother now, so she wore jeans and a cameo top.

"Bye, daddy!" I kissed him on the cheek and hurried out the doors.

We walked two blocks to the humungous sports arena where they were going to perform outside. Damion absolutely _hates_ performing outside, so he probably doesn't like it here.

This was supposed to mine and Damion's first date. Oh. Well…nothing like having a first date with your brother!

"Laybrin, you're so gay!"

"Damion, you're so…gay!" Laybrin said back.

Damion then turned his gaze to me.

We were at a club. The guys thought it would be fun, and the girls tagged along with the guys.

Damion was watching a chick in her little tank top and booty shorts. I rolled my eyes, and he smiled.

Damion grabbed my face and kissed me, passionately. I went a little further than before, and ended up sort of playing tonsil hockey with him. He's pretty forward.

But then I realized…this was the first time I ever kissed Damion in public. He obviously didn't care.

"You're so beautiful," Damion said to me the next morning around 4:30 AM.

I smiled and kissed his overly-large lips.

We were in his room, of course. Instead of actually being in the hotel, we were out on the little balcony thing. It's quite awesome, and really pretty. There was a little stream-like thing down below, and there was still a bunch of people out and about.

Damion was shirtless-me being the person that stole his black shirt. He had boxers…and that was all. I was wearing his shirt, and he was wearing my head band. Being the idiot that he is, he wore it like a hippy.

Damion works out with Bret everyday, because he has to stay in shape. I love Damion's pretty ten pack!

His phone was laying a song called Bunz- New Boys. Damion told me earlier, that this was my song.

Damion squashed me between him and the bed. Ugh, he's so heavy!

"Baby…do you not love me?" He scooted off of me, laying down and propping his head on his left hand.

"Really, Damion? Really?" I rolled my eyes at him, and he played with the wrist band on my shorts.

"Motley…I'm being serious. You never tell me you love me, and you don't say love-like things. Being the poet/lyricist that I am,….you're definitely not a romantic person."

I gasped. "I'm not romantic? I'm_ MISS_ romantic. I love sappy movies. I love romance, D!" His smile slanted, expecting more. "I…just don't wanna get hurt that's…all."

"Get hurt? Motley, you know I would never cheat on you!" He was shout-whispering now.

"I…I know. And I respect that."

"Babe, you are officially my world. I love you _so _much."

I could feel the smile in his kiss, as he could feel mine.

Damion: hey, babe(: are you coming to the show tonight?

Motley: Yeaaaah. Why?

Damion: because I want you to be there.

Motley: Okayy.

Damion: I lace you(:

Motley: ..what?

Damion: Damn iPhone!

Motley: bahahahaah!(;

The next day I got the text message.

Troy: hey.

That's the first time in two months has he ever tried to text me. Damion found it on my phone first.

We were laying together, talking about random stuff. He's so…easy to talk to.

"Motley?"

"Tracie?" Troy's mom…oh, no.

"How have you been, honey? I've missed you!" We used to go shopping together all of the time.

"I'm good! I've been hanging with my brother, not really anything too much." I sighed. "How is he?"

"Heartbroken. But you know, he'll get over it." She smiled.

"Yeah…tell him I said hi, okay?"

"I will…bye, honey!"

"See you later!" I love Tracie.

And the sad thing was….she probably didn't even know why we broke up.

After Tracie had left, I plopped back in the sand. Oh gosh…

Damion played with my belly-button, kissing my stomach.

"Why did you guys even break up?" Damion asked.

"Because I loved somebody else more." I sighed and kissed him.

"..me."

I smiled and kissed his soft lips. He's so pretty.

Of course, it always happens to me.

I was holding hands with Damion, watching him as he watched me. I was surprised at how long he could stare at me without getting bored.

Damion laughed.

I smiled and asked, "What?"

"Laybrin was talking about getting with Vienna tonight, and I was just thinking about you. Comparing you to Vienna…"

"Layrbin and Vienna? Hahaha."

"Yeah, I hope he wears his glasses; my sexy band nerd." Damion smiled and started walking toward the hotel.

"D, you have an extremely large butt, honey."

"I know, babe. Isn't it my number one trait?"

"That depends on who you ask. If you ask me, I think your best trait is your beautiful personality, sometimes. Sometimes, it's your pretty face, I think."

He didn't say anything, he just smiled and laughed.

We got back to Bret's hotel room to find Bret and Dianna laying on the couch together, watching The Notebook. Tooty was playing with Bret's guitar, not that he noticed.

"Yeah, sure." He pulled the blanket up over Dianna and turned back to the movie.

"Alrighty."

Dianna giggled and whispered to Bret, "Stop it! Your hands are cold!"

Wooooow.

"Creeperrrr!" I screamed as Damion chased me into the pool.

I dove in as he grabbed my foot. He fell in after me, grabbing me around the waist.

"Come here, little girl!" He laughed and tackled me.

"Little?" He's only four inches taller than me.

"You're six years younger than me, babe!"

"I'm still seventeen pedophile!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Pedophile? Gold-digger sounds more like the situation." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine.

"Oh, yeah. I'm really after your money, honey."

"It definitely seems like it."

Damion Blade Lancastor. My favorite Arachne member. The love of my life. My boyfriend, and hopefully…future husband. (:


End file.
